


Knock It Down

by LokiLover84



Series: Connections [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: JB and Youngjae continue their quest to bring two more members of the group together.





	Knock It Down

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was just an excuse to write Markson smut. I'm not even sorry. :)

If there was one thing Jackson never was, it was confused. He had a lightning-fast and razor sharp wit, and he could always think of the right thing to say, no matter the situation or who was involved. 

 

Except he found himself increasingly tongue-tied around Mark, and his group members had noticed. Both JB and Youngjae had offered a sympathetic ear, should he ever need to talk, while Jinyoung had offered the sage advice that he simply open up to the older man. BamBam and Yugyeom, however, had been less helpful, giving him crap in little ways, such as whispering Mark’s name in his ear when the other man was in their general proximity, but not within hearing range. Yugyeom had even made a not-so-subtle suggesting about the flexibility of Mark’s body before leaping back, his face a mixture of grin and shocked fear as the older man had raised a hand as if to actually hit him. After that the teasing had died down, though it hadn’t completely stopped. 

 

It seemed as if Mark had noticed something off about the usually upbeat younger man, but when he’d asked if something were wrong, Jackson gave his usual thousand-watt smile and assured his hyung that nothing was wrong, nothing at all. Mark had noticed how the smile didn’t reach Jackson’s eyes, but he didn’t push the subject, instead returning a smile and punching Jackson lightly on the shoulder before walking away. Jackson had retreated to his room and berated his reflection in the mirror for a solid half-hour. 

 

It hadn’t helped. Mark was still clueless and Jackson was still head over heels for his best friend. 

 

Until. 

 

JB cornered him one day in the hallway as the others congregated in the living room, preparing for a day out. JB crowded the slightly younger man up against the wall, forcing Jackson to meet his gaze. What he told him, however, had Jackson torn. 

 

“I’m getting everyone out of the dorm for the afternoon. When I get back, I expect your...issues...With Mark to be resolved, one way or another. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Jackson’s jaw dropped at the commanding tone in his group leader’s voice, but he nodded. 

 

“Y-yea. Ok. I promise.”

 

JB nodded once. 

 

“Good.”

 

Jackson had been left breathless and shaking in the hallway, listening as five of the members made their way out the door. He hadn’t moved until Mark had appeared, making his way down the hall to his room. He’d brushed past Jackson with a smile, and suddenly Jackson’s hand shot out and gripped Mark’s wrist, halting the older man mid-step. He turned to look at Jackson, confused until Jackson had glanced at him. Something in the younger 

 

man’s eyes, on his face, had made recognition flit over Mark’s gentle features, and suddenly the two of them had come together as if drawn by magnets. Mark’s arms wound around Jackson’s waist, and their lips connected in a soft, gentle kiss. Jackson was struck dumb by the feeling of Mark’s lips, and his hands fluttered in the air like hummingbirds before settling gently on Mark’s waist. The older man pulled back after a minute, his lips curving in a smile and eyes fluttering open. Jackson had never seen him look more beautiful.

 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?”

 

Jackson felt his cheeks heat, though he’d never admit to it. 

 

“Y-yea?”

 

Mark nodded, all seriousness. 

 

“Yes. I’ve liked you for a long time, Jackson. I just never imagined that you’d feel the same.”

 

Jackson groaned, gripping Mark’s hips and pulling the slightly-more-slender man flush against him. Mark gasped as their bodies melded together, and Jackson grinned as he pressed his lips insistently to Mark’s. When he swiped the seam of Mark’s lips, the older man parted them, allowing Jackson access to the warm, wet cavern of Mark’s mouth. Their tongues twined, making Jackson gasp softly and Mark to moan. After a minute, they broke away, chests heaving as they eye each other. Jackson smiles softly, and Mark ducks his head. 

 

“What?”

 

He tries to sound less defensive, less breathless, but it doesn’t work. Jackson shakes his head, smiling softly at the sudden shyness his hyung was displaying. 

"Nothing. Just...Let's take this to my room, hm?"

Mark's cheeks colored but he nodded firmly, following obediently when Jackson tugged him down the hall. 

Once they reached the younger man's room, Jackson shut the door firmly, flicking the lock for good measure as he backed the older man against the cool wood. Mark gasped as Jackson claimed his lips in a blistering kiss, before nipping his way down Mark's neck until he reached the collar of the older man's shirt. Mark barely had time to think before Jackson was tugging the material up and over Mark's head, dropping the garment to the floor. Jackson's hands slid up and down Mark's sides, as his mouth made its way across Mark's collarbones and down the smooth skin of his chest. 

"Taste so good, hyung."

Jackson hummed as he nipped at the skin, before closing his lips around one of Mark's 

 

dusky nipples, pinching the other and making Mark moan.

"Jackson,  Jesus..."

Jackson smirked at him. 

"You can call me  god  if you want to."

Mark laughed at Jackson's cheeky statement, bringing his hands up to card through Jackson's bleach-blonde hair and pushing him gently down. 

"Well, why don't you show me a miracle and figure out a way to make better use of that smart mouth, hm?"

Jackson groaned, eyes fluttering as he sank gracefully to his knees, putting himself at eye level with Mark's crotch and the impressive bulge under the fabric of his sweats. Mark's hands pulled away long enough to loosen the drawstring, before tugging the waistband down far enough to free his cock. Jackson's eyes widened as he glanced up, meeting Mark's gaze. 

"Fuck, hyung..."

He breathed out reverently, before his lips closed around the head of Mark's cock, sucking gently. The older man moaned, his head falling back to meet the door with a soft  thunk. 

"Fuck, Jackson..."

Said man hummed in response, sending sparks dancing in Mark's blood, his cock throbbing as Jackson bobbed his head, taking in an inch at a time until the head nudged the back of his throat. Mark looked down at Jackson as the pressure increased, biting his bottom lip until he tasted a burst of blood at the sight. Jackson was looking up at him with tears glistening in his dark eyes, but Mark also saw determination in the deep pools, and before he could open his mouth to ask what Jackson had planned, it happened. The younger man closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and swallowed. 

Mark's cock moved deeper into Jackson's throat, the muscles constricting around the intrusion, and it was all too much for the older man. He grabbed Jackson's head, fingers tugging harshly at his hair as he spilled his release down Jackson's throat, the sensation of Jackson swallowing it down milking it from him until he was shaking at the overstimulation. 

"J-Jackson, enough."

Only then did the younger man pull away, looking blissed out as he licked his lips. Mark bent and grabbed his shoulders, pulling Jackson to his feet before crowding him back to the bed, where Jackson landed with a soft  oof. 

 

 

"Now, you've had your fun, it's my turn."

Jackson's eyes seemed to focus at the words, and he watched as Mark shed his sweats before deftly unsnapping Jackson's jeans, yanking the denim and the cotton of Jackson's boxers down and off his legs. 

"Shirt too."

Jackson practically ripped it off, tossing it away with more force than necessary, much to Mark's amusement. Once his lover was bare, Mark cocked an eyebrow. 

"Lube?"

Jackson waved a hand. 

"Check under the edge of the bed."

Mark giggled as he knelt, hand groping into the darkness, finally closing around the cool tube. When he rose back to his feet, he smirked at Jackson. The younger man shrugged. 

"Closer and easier than the side table."

Mark couldn't argue with Jackson's logic, instead moving to straddle the blonde's hips, grinning at the look of incredulity on the younger man's face. 

"What? Don't you want to watch the show?"

Jackson moaned, nodding hard as his hands came to rest lightly on Mark's hips. The older man flicked the cap on the lube open, pouring a liberal amount onto his free hand before snapping the lid shut and dropping it to the floor. Jackson huffed out a laugh before inhaling sharply when Mark reached around his body, playing his fingers around the rim of his opening before sinking one long, graceful finger into his body. The sensation made him drop his head back, moaning long and low as he targeted his prostate, rubbing the bundle of nerves and gasping out his arousal. Jackson watched as Mark's cock slowly filled with blood, curving up toward his stomach, eyes travelling up Mark's stomach, over his chest, to stop at the pale column of his neck. 

"God, Markie, so beautiful."

Mark worked a second finger into himself as he forced himself to look at Jackson. 

"Y-yea?"

Jackson nodded, his face displaying the sheer awe he felt, watching his hyung this way. 

"I'll look even better when I have you inside me."

 

Mark added a third finger as he said this, whining at the stretch, scissoring his fingers until he felt as if he could take Jackson's impressive length. With little warning, Mark withdrew his fingers, wrapping them instead around Jackson's girth, holding his cock still as he guided the head to his hole, hissing as he sank slowly down. 

Jackson gasped at the feeling of being sheathed, an inch at a time, into the tight heat of Mark's body. It was an indescribable feeling, and when Mark's ass finally rested on his hips, Jackson exhaled a shuddering gasp. 

"Ah, Mark, baby..."

Mark smirked, rolling his hips slowly, hissing as the head of Jackson's cock rubbed against his prostate. 

"Mark. I-I can't..."

Mark grit his teeth, straining his thighs to raise himself up before falling back down, loving the way Jackson's cock stretched him in just the right way. Soon, he'd set a decent pace, gasping on each downward slide, his impending orgasm curling low in his stomach. Jackson looked wrecked, and Mark honestly had to give him credit for not cumming yet. He smirked before he rose and fell again, clinching his passage around Jackson's cock, and the blonde keened, fingers digging into Mark's hips, thrusting his own up into Mark, gasping as he came. The sensation of being filled pushed Mark closer to the edge, and he wrapped one hand around his own length, stroking a handful of times before he was cumming as well, white ropes landing on Jackson's stomach, the resulting constriction around Jackson's cock making him whimper. 

Mark collapsed forward, holding himself up on trembling arms and sheer willpower, before he collected himself enough to slowly climb off of the younger man, wincing as Jackson slid from him. He slid off the bed, making his way on shaky legs to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth to clean them off. Once he was finished, he tossed the cloth away, uncaring of where it landed, before crawling back into the bed, arms snaking around Jackson's waist, pulling him close as he tugged the covers up over them before they both succumbed to sleep. 

An hour later found JB and Youngjae creeping stealthily back into the dorm. They'd left BamBam, Jinyoung and Yugyeom at the mall, claiming they were ready to head home. They crept carefully down the hall, glancing into Mark's room first. Finding it empty, they headed to Jackson's opening the door carefully. Youngjae's eyes went soft and JB smiled when they found the two other members curled around each other, sound asleep. JB closed the door gently, smiling at the younger man, who returned a sunny grin of his own. 

"Well, that's four down. Maybe we should make that move on Jinyoung now?"

JB chuckled at the eagerness in the younger man's voice, cupping his cheeks and brushing  

 

a soft kiss over Youngjae's incredibly soft lips.

"Whatever my sunshine wants."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that kudos are life!!! :D


End file.
